Cassie Cage
About Cassie Cage Cassandra "Cassie" Cage is a new fighter that will be introduced in the upcoming Mortal Kombat X. She is the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Raiden serves as her mentor in the story.http://youtu.be/CrBAfmn4ceE Appearance Cassie offers homages to both parents, with her blonde hair and attractive face and figure very similar to that of her mother and her sunglasses and cocky attitude reminiscent of her father. She dons a tight catsuit designed for tactical combat, colored blue to signify a connection to the police force. She also wears dog tags and has a very prominent undercut. Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Cassie is first seen in Raiden's vision at the end of chapter three, facing off against Frost. In the following chapter, Cassie makes her first actual appearance facing off against her friend Jacqui Briggs in her father Johnny Cage's condo. Both girls spar, exchanging blows both verbal and physical when Cassie suddenly pulls off her father's Shadow Kick, shocking them both. Jacqui points out that Cassie broke one of Johnny's awards but Cassie dismisses this, unconcerned at her father's reaction, though goes on a tirade about how strict her mother Sonya is. Later that night, Cassie takes Jacqui to a 21-and-over fight club. Though Jacqui is nervous about getting caught, Cassie is confidant and boldly cuts through the line to the bouncer at the door, slipping him money to let them in. Cassie takes Jacqui to the arena, showing her a match between two women while stating her confidence in their ability to take them on. Cassie goes to use the bathroom and sign up, pausing to slip on her gloves when Jacqui catches up with her, panicking as she tells Cassie it's not MMA but a deathmatch. Cassie is disbelieving until an announcer confirms Jacqui's words and Cassie curses as the spotlight lands on them and two bouncers grab the girls. Cassie is tossed in the cage and after the announcer makes fun of her father's acting, Cassie responds by flipping off the crowds and declaring herself the best fighter there. Cassie is shocked when the announcer reads off her opponent's victories and the cryomancer Frost appears in front of her. In chapter five, Cassie is seen being on the receiving end of a severe beating at Frost's hands. Cassie is brought to her knees and about to be finished by Frost when she manages to land a headbutt and sweep kick on her and choke her into unconsciousness with a submission hold. The announcer and crowds demand Cassie finish Frost but Cassie refuses. When both Cassie and Jacqui are threatened, Cassie angrily complies and puts her foot down on Frost's throat. Cassie whispers an apology to her opponent, but before she can finish her, the roof to the club explodes. Cassie is relieved, thinking it's her mother at first, but when sees two warriors armed with an axe and swords who begin to slaughter the crowd, Cassie panics and begins dragging Frost off with her to escape. Jacqui manages to reach her and the two girls flee outside with Frost. When they stop to catch their breath, Cassie explains to a questioning Jacqui that she wanted to save Frost in response to nearly killing her before apologizing to Jacqui for bringing her to the club. The two warriors confront the girls, and after revealing their affiliation with the Black Dragon, Cassie screams at Jacqui to run again. As they run, Cassie asks for her phone from Jacqui and snaps a shot behind herself as part of a trail, admitting they can't hope to outrain their pursuers. Cassie and Jacqui are then sucked into a portal for Outworld, with Cassie managing to drop her phone just before she disappears. In chapter nine, Cassie and Jacqui are revealed to be in Outworld, hands tied with rope and cloaks draped over their heads, being led by Black Dragon soldiers deeper into a jungle. Cassie stages an escape attempt, faking a sprained ankle to get the drop on a Black Dragon before headbutting his jaw and kicking him in the groin, demanding to be let go. Cassie's escape ends before it can begin when Kano knocks her unconscious with a single eye beam from his optic implant. Cassie's unconscious body is carried by another Black Dragon soldier, but he is killed and Cassie is dropped onto the ground when Red Dragon forces led by Mavado arrive, having come for the girls. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) Cassie Cage will make her playable debut in Mortal Kombat X. In the story mode, Cassie leads the small team consisting of herself, best friend Jacqui Briggs, Shirai Ryu Takeda Takashi and archer Kung Jin, but her leadership is tested on their journey to save Earthrealm. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Signature Moves *'Unnamed X-Ray Move:' Cassie throws a flare at her opponent, blinding them, before doing a split and delivering a powerful punch to their groin, making it explode (if male) or strain (if female). While her opponent goes relieve their pain, Cassie takes out her handguns and smashes their jaw inwards, breaking it. Stunned, Cassie then shoots two non-lethal bullets into their eye sockets, sending them blasting off. Fatalities *'Unnamed Fatality:' Cassie draws her pistol and shoots her opponent's kneecaps, forcing them down onto their knees, then shoots them in the head. As her opponent's reels and blood spills from their head wound, Cassie walks up to them, pops her gum, then sticks the wad onto the bullet hole in their head, with blood filling the gum up into a balloon, and then pops, splattering blood on their face before they collapse dead. Biography To be added.. Trivia *When she does her America salute taunt in MKX, a sound of a horn will go off. *During Cassie's intro, as she takes her earbuds out, ''Mortal Kombat 3 '' 's arcade theme can be heard faintly. References Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Special Forces Members